Avalon High: Cavaleiros
by ThatyDel
Summary: Peter, Bea, Matt, Gab, Andy e Seth juraram ser amigos para sempre. Porém quando os gêmeos se mudam para Maryland, o grupo fica dividido. É então que começa uma das maiores aventuras de suas vidas, e eles descobrem quem realmente são.
1. Chapter 1

Elle acordou sobressaltada.

Seu coração estava disparado, e sua cabeça girava. Tivera um pesadelo com a Morgan. Mas só podia ser um pesadelo. Tig ainda estava dormindo na sua cama, ronronando e roçando o rabo em sua perna. Ele não tinha fugido, e ela não tinha ido atrás dele, nem encontrado Morgan no jardim da sua nova casa.

Fora só mais um pesadelo. Mais tranqüila, Elle colocou a cabeça de volta contra o travesseiro outra vez, quando olhou o relógio. Já estava na hora de levantar e ir para o colégio.

Suspirando, jogou as cobertas para o lado e se sentou outra vez. Seria essa noite. Se Will não acreditasse que ele era a reencarnação do Rei Arthur, seria o fim do mundo, literalmente.

Só que Elle não sabia como iria fazê-lo acreditar. A conversa que tiveram ontem a noite não ajudou em nada, e tudo que ele fez foi rir. Não havia muito mais tempo, sua esperança estava chegando ao fim. Se não acontecesse um verdadeiro milagre hoje, o mundo também não teria mais esperanças.

* * *

**Bom, esse é só o começo da história. Eu sei q não esta como no livro, pelo POV da Elle, mas eu vo escrever assim depois. Na verdade, vai ter a mesma cena em mais de um POV.**

**A fic começa onde o 2º mangá (Avalon High Coronation: Homecoming) parou. Se vc ainda não leu, vale muio a pena, e eu acredito q ja deve ter esse mangá para download no 4shared, ou no esnips.**

**Mas se vc não achou, eu vo dar um resumo: o Mr. Morton disse para a Elle, q se Will não acreditasse que ele era o Rei Arthur reencarnado até a noite do homecoming (sexta) seria o fim do mundo. E é claro q ele ainda não acreditou.**

**Bom, se vcs gostaram da minha idéia, me deixem reviews. Quantos mais reviews eu tiver, mais rápido posto os capítulos.**

**Lembrando: essa é a primeira fic Avalon High em pt!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quinta, 1 dia antes do Homecoming.**

- Por que temos que nos mudar? – Beatrice perguntou pela milésima vez.

- Porque é onde seu pai vai trabalha agora, meu anjo. – Sua mãe respondeu, sem parar de encher as malas com roupas.

- Trabalhar? Ir para uma cidade que nem conhecemos, e deixar nosso lar, meus amigos... Todo mundo, só por causa disso?! Por que ele não pode achar um emprego aqui mesmo?

- Bea, por favor. Você sabe que não é assim. – Sarah colocou as roupas que estavam em sua mão na mala e olhou para a filha. Sabia que isso seria difícil, mas era o certo a fazer.

- Mas mãe, eu não quero ir! Eu quero ficar aqui, com o Matt, o Andy, Seth e Gabriel. O que é que eu vou fazer sem eles? – Beatrice tentou implorar pela última vez. Eles eram amigos desde sempre. O que faria agora numa cidade do interior, á quilômetros de distância dos seus melhores amigos? E ela nem queria pensar _nele. _Agora sim que eles nunca conseguiriam ficar juntos mesmo...

- Está decidido. E ponto final. Além disso, não é tão longe assim. Só vamos para Maryland. Não é mais do que 5 horas de Nova York.

Derrotada, Beatrice voltou para o quarto, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

- Não fica assim, Bea. A gente dá um jeito. – Ela levantou os olhos e se deparou com Peter, sem irmão gêmeo, sentado na sua cama e mexendo em um porta-retratos. Eles tinham o mesmo tom de cabelo castanho escuro, e os mesmos olhos verdes brilhantes.

- E o que você faz aqui? – Ela perguntou ainda emburrada, puxando o porta-retratos das mãos dele. Era a foto que ela mais gostava. Fora tirada no outono, num dos jardins de Nova York. Estavam todos lá, todos os 6, que juraram serem amigos para sempre: Andrew, ou Andy; Peter; Gabriel, ou Gab; ela; Seth, sentado no chão; e o Matthew, ou Matt, em sua lambreta que ele tinha acabado de comprar com o dinheiro de um ano inteiro de salário do Pizza's Pallory. Ele amava aquela lambreta prata. Agora, dois anos depois, ela já tinha dado lugar a um Ford Cort 97 usado. Não que a família dele não pudesse comprar o carro que ele quisesse, mas Matthew nunca gostou de depender dos Lehnsherr, e sempre preferiu comprar suas coisas com seu próprio dinheiro. Por isso sua mãe sempre o chamara de 'responsável'.

Beatrice sorriu. Ia sentir muita falta deles.

- E adivinha o que é isso? – Peter perguntou ao seu lado. Ela tirou os olhos lacrimejantes da foto e olhou para o irmão. Ele balançava um chaveiro, com o desenho de uma guitarra azul. Como Beatrice não respondeu, ele continuou. – É a chave do meu novo Mahindra Renault Logan, 2009.

- Hei, não é justo, eu queria esse carro! – Bea exclamou ficando de joelhos na cama. - Espera, eu ganhei um desse também? – Seus olhos brilharam só de pensa em ter um carro só dela.

- Não! Só quando você tirar a sua carteira. – Peter disse, voltando a guardar a chave no bolso. Bea ainda não tinha carteira de motorista por uma razão simples: atrás do volante de um carro, ela sempre achava que tinha que acelerar ao máximo. Diante do olhar contrariado da irmã, ele completou. – Mas eu posso te dar carona pra cá, quando você quiser.

- Mesmo? – Seu ânimo voltou.

- Mesmo. E agora, acho que tem alguém querendo te ver lá em baixo.

Beatrice sorriu e correu para abraças os amigos. Peter veio logo atrás dela.

- Vamos sentir muita falta de vocês dois. – Gab dizia, envolvendo os ombros dos gêmeos com seus braços longos e fortes. Gabriel era só um ano mais velho que eles, mas parecia bem mais velho, fisicamente. Tinha os braços musculosos, e um peitoral mais que definido, e media quase 1,90. Mas isso fisicamente, porque psicologicamente, ele não passava de uma criança grande. Tinha olhos claros, e cabelos negros e ralos, além dos traços latinos.

- É, todos nós vamos. – Seth adicionou. Ele era o mais recente na turma, porém todos sentiam como se se conhecessem desde pequenos. Ele tinha os olhos castanhos mel, e o cabelo quase da mesma cor.

- Bom, pelo menos nós ainda vamos nos ver hoje. Depois... – Beatrice não continuou.

- Ah não, nem pensar. Você acha que nós não vamos inspecionar a sua nova casa? – Matt se aproximou dos amigos. O mais velho do grupo, com quase 20 anos, era loiro, e tinha olhos verdes. – Nós vamos com vocês hoje. Podemos voltar antes de segunda-feira, já que alguns ainda têm aula.

- Como se você não tivesse aulas na faculdade. – O ruivo, Andy, disse. Ele parecia ser o mais jovem dos seis, por seu rosto arredondado, apesar de ter a mesa idade dos gêmeos e Seth, 16 anos.

- Ok, garotos, já estamos saindo. Se vocês também vão é melhor se apressarem. – Sarah apareceu no alto da escada. Ela tinha os mesmos cabelos escuros dos filhos, porém seus olhos eram castanhos. Era incrivelmente bonita, e jovem, pesar de ser mãe de 3 adolescentes. Ela começou a descer as escadas, puxando duas grandes malas de rodinhas. Logo, Peter e Gabriel se apressaram em ajudá-la. – Ah, obrigada garotos. Nossos móveis vão amanhã, ok Bea. Bom, então é isso. – Ela se virou para dar uma olhada na casa em que criara seus filhos.

- Vou sentir falta desse lugar. – Beatrice sussurrou.

- Eu também.

- E eu vou sentir falta dos seus bolinhos, Sra. Summers. Eles eram os melhores da cidade. – Gabriel se aproximou com seu jeito de criança.

- Oh, obrigado Gabriel, você é um amor. – Ela respondeu, secando algumas lágrimas que tentavam escapar. – Bom, acho melhor irmos então.

- Vou sentir falta dessa casa. – O menino de 10 anos disse, descendo as escadas.

- É, meu amor, todos vamos. – Sarah envolveu os ombros do menino e o puxou para a saída.

* * *

**Ah, esqueci de comentar: esses personagens novos eu criei para uma outra fic, dos x-men. Na verdade, eu os criei para as duas histórias, mas o fato de todos eles serem mutantes vai ser quase irrelevante para a história.**

**Bom, me deixem reviews!! pq eu só continuo com pelo menos um review!  
**

**bjinhos!!**


End file.
